Tattoo/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: You can't just go around turning people into Werewolves! : DEREK: I can if they're willing. ( ) : ALLISON: tearfully Scott, I'm trying to break up with you. : SCOTT: It's okay... Because I know we're gonna be together. : DEREK: It's their symbol, and it means they're coming. : ISAAC: Who? : PETER: An Alpha Pack. And they're not coming... They're already here. ( ) FIRST NATIONAL BANK : BRAEDEN: whispering Quiet. : BRAEDEN: quietly Stay with me. We're almost there. : ISAAC: weakly My neck... : BRAEDEN: From their claws. It's how they share memories. : ISAAC: weakly But I don't remember anything... : BRAEDEN: It's also how they steal them. : BRAEDEN: Listen to me-- no matter what happens, you hold on, okay? You hold on tight! : ISAAC: I hear something... : ISAAC: Someone's coming. : ISAAC: Faster! : ISAAC: Two of them! : ISAAC: No! : BRAEDEN: Remember what I said before? : ISAAC: ...Hold on? : BRAEDEN: Hold on! : ISAAC: WHOA! : BRAEDEN: Isaac...? Stay with me! Isaac! : BRAEDEN: Isaac! : BRAEDEN: Get down! : BRAEDEN: irritably I thought I told you to hold on! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS TATTOO PARLOR : TATTOO ARTIST: sarcastically Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture... : STILES: Hey, Scott! You sure you don't want something like this? : STILES: ...Too soon? : STILES: Yeah... : STILES: I don't know, man. Are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know? : SCOTT: I'm not changing my mind. : STILES: Okay, but why two bands? : SCOTT: shrugging I just like it. : STILES: But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning? You know, or something? : SCOTT: Getting a tattoo means something. : STILES: skeptically I don't think that's-- : TATTOO ARTIST: He's right. Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word tatua means "to leave a mark," like a rite of passage. : SCOTT: Yeah, see? He gets it! : STILES: scoffing He's covered in tattoos, Scott-- literally. : TATTOO ARTIST: Okay, you ready? : TATTOO ARTIST: You ain't got any problems with needles, do you? : SCOTT: Nope! : STILES: weakly I tend to get a little squeamish, though, so... ON THE ROAD : SCOTT: Oh, man... : STILES: You okay? : SCOTT: Kinda burns... : STILES: exasperatedly Yes, you just had your skin tabbed about one hundred thousand times with a needle... : SCOTT: Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this. : STILES: Oh, God... : SCOTT: groaning No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this! : SCOTT: Oh, I gotta take this thing off! : STILES: No, no, no, no, Scott! : STILES: horrified Oh, Scott, please stop! : STILES: Whoa! Whoa! : SCOTT: Oh, no! What? : SCOTT: No, no, come on! : SCOTT: sighing It healed. : STILES: relieved Aw, thank God. I hated it. : STILES: ...Sorry. : LYDIA: It's not a double-date! It's a group thing. : ALLISON: amused Do they know it's a group thing? 'Cause I told you that I'm not ready to get back out there. : LYDIA: incredulously You were in France and didn't do any dating for four months? : ALLISON: Did you? I mean, after-- : LYDIA: Do not say his name. : ALLISON: Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out? : LYDIA: Well, the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. : LYDIA: And yes, Derek taught him Werewolf 101, like, "How Not to Randomly Kill People During a Full Moon."' : ALLISON: So, then, you've talked to him? : LYDIA: Uh, not since he left for London. : ALLISON: You mean, since his dad moved him to London. : LYDIA: Whatever. He left. : LYDIA: scoffing And seriously? An American Werewolf in London? Like, that's not gonna be a disaster. : ALLISON: So, you're totally over him? : LYDIA: Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't? : LYDIA: sighing Yes, it is a double date. : LYDIA: ...It's not an orgy! You'll live. : SCOTT: Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer-- no texts, no calls. : STILES: So, then how do you know she won't be back at school, then? : SCOTT: After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all... : STILES: I think she is. : STILES: I'd say it's pretty definite, you know... Like, one-hundred-percent... : SCOTT: Oh, my God! Oh-- : ALLISON: Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't see him, not now! : SCOTT: Can we just drive, please? Stiles? : STILES: exasperatedly Scott, it's a red light! : ALLISON: Lydia, go! Just go! : LYDIA: But the light-- : STILES: I think we should talk to her. I just think we should say something. : SCOTT: No! No, no, Stiles! Come on! Oh, my God, dude, no! : STILES: Hey! : STILES: ...You know, they probably didn't see us. : LYDIA: You all right? : SCOTT: What are you doing? : STILES: I'm driving...? : SCOTT: We're right behind them. : STILES: Okay, well, do you see any turns? : SCOTT: I don't want it to look like we're following them... : STILES: Well, what do you want me to do? : SCOTT: frustrated I don't know-- anything? : ALLISON: Lydia, stop. We need to go back and talk to them. : ALLISON: ...They stopped, too. Why would they stop? : LYDIA: scoffing It's Stiles and Scott! Do you really wanna try applying logic to those two? : ALLISON: Maybe we should go back-- : ALLISON & LYDIA: shrieking AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: Are you okay? : LYDIA: It came out of nowhere! : STILES: Are you hurt? : LYDIA: It ran right into us! : SCOTT: Are you okay? : ALLISON: nodding I'm okay. : LYDIA: hysterically Well, I'm not okay! I am totally freaking out! How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us, and it was like it... It was like it was crazy. : SCOTT: No, it was scared. : SCOTT: ...Actually, terrified. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Hey, wait! Wait a minute! I know this one. : MELISSA: What happened, Isaac? : ISAAC: The girl, all right? She's worse, okay? : MELISSA: frowning Are you not healing? : ISAAC: I will. Will you just-will you just help her, please? : MELISSA: Okay, can you take him? : PARAMEDIC: We gotta move him, Melissa. : MELISSA: All right, take him. : MELISSA: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... : BRAEDEN: weakly Find him... I have to find him... : MELISSA: What are you saying? : BRAEDEN: I have to... I have to tell him... : MELISSA: Who? : BRAEDEN: The Alpha... Find the Alpha... : MELISSA: confused What do you want with Derek Hale? : BRAEDEN: No... : PARAMEDIC: Okay, let's get her out of here. : BRAEDEN: weakly Not Hale... McCall... : BRAEDEN: Scott McCall. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: aloud Ephemeral. "Lasting for a short time; transient; momentary." : SCOTT: ...Ephemeral. ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: You ready? : ALLISON: Yeah. : ARGENT: You know, you could wait 'til tomorrow, if you want. I know the first day can be tough. : ALLISON: I'm all right. : ARGENT: Yeah? : ALLISON: Yeah. : ARGENT: smiling Or, you could wait a week, if that would make things easier... : ALLISON: sighing I promised Lydia that I would drive her, since her car's wrecked. So, I should... I should go. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? Two hundred and forty-seven thousand. : STILINSKI: groaning Oh, God, please go to school... : STILES: But that's crossing the road-- this one last night came right down the middle. : STILINSKI: I'm not gonna beg you. : STILES: Okay, good. I'm impervious to your influence, anyway. : STILINSKI: Would you consider a bribe? : STILES: You couldn't meet my price. : STILINSKI: Extortion? : STILES: shrugging You got nothing on me. : STILINSKI: sighing Yeah... : STILES: Dad, what are you doing? : STILES: Dad, what are you doing? : STILES: AAAH! MARTIN HOUSE : RANDOM DATE: Looks good on you. : RANDOM DATE: So, you think we could go on a real date sometime? : LYDIA: Hmm... : RANDOM DATE: Uh, can we have sex again? : LYDIA: Mmm... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: exasperatedly You wanna ask Derek for help? Why? Why? : SCOTT: He's got the triskele tattooed on his back, so, there has to be a way to do it without healing, right? : STILES: Okay, yeah, but still-- doesn't he have his hands a little full right now? : PRINCIPAL: Look, these are the applications for the career adviser. I need them sorted. : PRINCIPAL: And, whatever happened to the library while I was gone? I want it cleared up! : PRINCIPAL: And what the hell is this? : STILES: awkwardly Go, go, go... : LYDIA: Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men... : ALLISON: amused You mean fresh boys. Lydia, they're fourteen. : LYDIA: shrugging Eh, some are more mature than others. : ALLISON: You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while. Work on becoming a better person. : LYDIA: Allison, I love you. So, if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine. : LYDIA: But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction. : ALLISON: Brothers? : LYDIA: Twins. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Yeah... Yeah, that's healing. Visibly. : MELISSA: They can't see this. Nobody can see this. : ISAAC: All right, cover it up... : MELISSA: nervously I don't think that's gonna matter-- I mean, you're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously gonna be very confusing for a lot of people. : ISAAC: Okay, can you do something? : MELISSA: incredulously Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this, and there's a Sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door. : ISAAC: Have you tried calling Derek? : MELISSA: Like, five times. : MELISSA: sighing Do you have any other emergency Werewolf contacts? : ISAAC: Yeah... : ISAAC: Call Scott. : STILINSKI: Believe me, sir, I understand, but you have to understand me-- : STILINSKI: Excuse me. : STILINSKI: Hey! Hey, Melissa. : MELISSA: Hey. : STILINSKI: C-can you help me out, here? : MELISSA: Yeah. : STILINSKI: Since the amnesiac in 215 can't tell us anything, I need the girl with the modified military stun-gun in 216 to answer a few questions. : MELISSA: It's kind of unlikely, since she's heavily sedated... : STILINSKI: Aw, great. Um, well, when she, um, when she un-sedates, will you give me a call? 'Cause she's got about ten grand worth of property damage to answer for, and I don't want her just walking out of here. : MELISSA: Okay... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: awkwardly Is someone...? : SCOTT: nervously No! No, no, no, no. No, it's all you-- all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant. : JENNIFER: aloud "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth, flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." : JENNIFER: This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: muttering Oh, come on, Scott. Come on. Oh, pick up... : KALI: Hello, Isaac. : ISAAC: Hi... : KALI: How we feeling? : ISAAC: Good! Listen, I think I could probably just... : ISAAC: What is that? : KALI: smiling Just an anesthetic. We don't want you getting in the way again. : KALI: Count along with me, Isaac. : KALI: One... : KALI: Two... : KALI: Three... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JENNIFER: Mr. McCall? : JENNIFER: Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way... : JENNIFER: I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits. : SCOTT: I won't. It's gonna be different this year. : JENNIFER: Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott. : SCOTT: I will. I promise it won't be ephemeral! : STILES: Hey, Lydia-- what is that? Is that from the accident? : LYDIA: sheepishly No... Prada bit me. : STILES: Your dog? : LYDIA: sarcastically No, my designer handbag. : LYDIA: drolly Yes, my dog. : STILES: Has it ever bitten you before? : LYDIA: Mm-mm. : STILES: Okay, what if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something? : LYDIA: Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake? : STILES: Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad. : LYDIA: It was a deer and a dog. : LYDIA: What's that thing you say about threes? Once... twice... : JENNIFER: Get down, everyone! Get down! Down! Get down! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: Why didn't you tell me before? : MELISSA: Honestly? I was hoping I didn't have to... : SCOTT: What do you mean? : MELISSA: Everything you've been doing-- the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half-to-death... : MELISSA: Honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm. : SCOTT: It's not gonna stop. I-I'm gonna be better this year-- a better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise. : MELISSA: Okay... : MELISSA: He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery. : SCOTT: Thank you. : DEUCALION: Would you hit the button for the second floor, please? : SCOTT: Yeah. : DEUCALION: Thank you. : DR. VANDENBERG: What the hell is this??? Does someone want to explain this to me??? : DEUCALION: You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you? : SCOTT: Um... sure? : DR. VANDENBERG: Here's an idea-- why don't you wheel this joker out of here ad get somebody that actually needs to be operated on??? NOW! : DR. VANDENBERG: I'm gonna go smoke. : ENNIS: Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha. : DEREK: So am I! : DEREK: ...Aren't you supposed to be in school? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Miss Blake? You okay? : STILES: Uh, sorry... just that... : ARGENT: Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home? You stay home. : ALLISON: I'm okay. But Dad, the deer, and now this? : ARGENT: I know, I know... : ALLISON: It can't be a coincidence. : STILINSKI: Mr. Argent? You wouldn't have any insight into this, would you? : ARGENT: alarmed Me? : STILINSKI: Yeah, all this bizarre animal behavior, it's... You must have seen something like this before, right? : ARGENT: defensively I'm not sure why I would, or why you would think I would... : STILINSKI: I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter... : ARGENT: Ah, right. Well, not anymore. : STILINSKI: You all right? : ALLISON: nodding Yeah. HALE HOUSE RUINS : STILES: the phone We've got a serious problem at school. Miss Blake's class--'' : SCOTT: ''the phone Hey, can you tell me about it later? : STILES: the phone Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion... : SCOTT: the phone Okay. Then, meet me at Derek's. : STILES: the phone Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at--'' : SCOTT: ''the phone Just meet us here, okay? : SCOTT: You don't still live here, do you? : DEREK: No... The county took it over. But, there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha. : SCOTT: Yeah, but it did heal... : DEREK: Not on the inside. : SCOTT: hesitantly Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha? : DEREK: A rival pack. It's my problem. : DEREK: sighing I know you wanna help, and you did-- I owe you one. Now, go home. Go back to being a teenager. : SCOTT: Uh, hey, Derek? If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Is it me, or is Beacon Hills turning into more like Beacon for the Totally Bizarre and Supernatural? : BRAEDEN: Where's Scott McCall? : BRAEDEN: You're Allison, right? : ALLISON: uneasily Yeah... How do you know...? : BRAEDEN: Where's Scott? : ALLISON: He had to leave. He was supposed to be back in class-- : BRAEDEN: Is he coming back? : LYDIA: Hey, easy with the physicality, sweetheart! : LYDIA: Ugh! : LYDIA: Well, she bruised me. : ALLISON: Huh. Me, too. : ARGENT: Come on, let's get you two girls out of here. School can wait another day. : ARGENT: Sweetheart? : ARGENT: Hey... You don't have to worry about this anymore. Remember our agreement? We stay in Beacon Hills, but only if we stay out of this. It's not our problem now, okay? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILINSKI: We've had fifteen calls in the past hour. I got a suicidal deer, birds flying through windows, pets behaving aggressively... I gotta tell you, I'm starting to think there's something in the water. : DEATON: To be honest, I was gonna give you a call about an incident of my own. : DEATON: At first, I thought I might have had a break-in-- some sick individual looking to release a particularly violent impulse-- until I got a closer look and realized what actually happened. : DEATON: They did it to themselves. HALE HOUSE : DEREK: Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean? : SCOTT: I don't know... It's just something I trace with my fingers. : DEREK: Why is this so important to you? : SCOTT: Do you know what the word "tattoo" means? : STILES: To mark something. : SCOTT: Well, that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means "open wound." I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, it make it kind of a reward. : DEREK: For what? : SCOTT: For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes... I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going on four months later... It still hurts. It still feels like a, uh... : STILES: Like an open wound. : SCOTT: Yeah. : DEREK: sighing The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt. : STILES: Ah, that's great. : SCOTT: Do it. : STILES: Oh, wow. That's a-That's a lot for me. So, I'm gonna take that as my cue, I'm just gonna wait outside-- : DEREK: Nope. You can help hold him down. : STILES: gagging Oh, my God... : DEREK: Hold him! : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: ...It worked! : STILES: Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now. : SCOTT: Yeah... I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happening to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... ephemeral. : STILES: Studying for the PSATs? : SCOTT: Yep. : STILES: Nice! : SCOTT: You painted the door. : SCOTT: ...Why'd you paint the door? : DEREK: Go home, Scott. : SCOTT: And why only one side? : DEREK: Scott... : SCOTT: The birds at the school, and the deer last night... Just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. : SCOTT: ...How many are there? : DEREK: sighing A pack of 'em. An Alpha Pack. : STILES: All of them? How does that even work? : DEREK: I hear there's some kind of a leader... He's called Deucalion. : DEREK: We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months. : SCOTT: Let's say you find them-- how do you deal with an Alpha Pack? : DEREK: With all the help I can get. : ISAAC: groggily Where is she? Where's the girl? : DEREK: What girl? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DEUCALION: Beautiful... but defiant... aren't you? : BRAEDEN: Because I know something. I know you're afraid of him. : DEUCALION: amused Of a teenage boy? : BRAEDEN: Of the man he'll become. : DEUCALION: I'm aware of a certain potential threat... But, then, someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate a threat-- : DEUCALION: Get someone else to do it for you. : BRAEDEN: ...Derek. ARGENT APARTMENT : LYDIA: This one-- it's perfect! : ALLISON: Mmm, I don't know. I'm still thinking maybe a shade of blue...? : ALLISON: Lydia, look! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A Category:Unfinished Transcripts